Une journée ordinaire
by Kael Kaerlan
Summary: Le FBI ne protège pas contre les imbécilités de certains. Notamment lorsqu'ils s'appellent Ryan, Abby et Tony... OS faisant référence à 'Father Unknow'


**Salut ! **

Bon, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, cet OS va avec la fic _Father Unknow,_ et lire ce qui suit sans avoir aucune idée de son contenu risque de s'avérer assez déroutant et peut-être même incompréhensible. Pour faire court, disons que dans _Father Unknow_ Abby a un demi-frère qui a dix ans de moins qu'elle. Il s'agit d'un surdoué un peu spécial (comprendre par là qu'il est légèrement allumé) qui s'avère être très copain avec Fornell. Ce qui peut avoir des avantages, comme des inconvénients. Le demi-frère (qui répond au nom de Ryan) est un surdoué de l'informatique et de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la mécanique. Il fréquente donc assez fréquemment le NCIS à qui il apporte son aide de hacker et « bidouilleur » à l'occasion. Dans la foulée, il lui arrive de traîner au FBI, puisqu'il y connaît plusieurs agents, mais c'est extrêmement rare. Hm… que dire de plus afin que cet OS vous soit abordable, vous qui ne connaissez pas _Father Unknow_ ? Eh bien, Tony, Abby et Ryan entretiennent des rapports très fraternels.

Sinon, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de PinkBlueGreen, l'auteur de la fic _Un petit SMS ?_, que je n'ai pas consulté avant de poster ce chapitre, mais dont la fic a pas mal influencé le déroulement de cet OS.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et review, please !

Kael

**Une journée ordinaire**

Tobias Fornell n'était pas un agent du NCIS, mais du FBI. Donc, théoriquement, il n'était pas supposé supporter les diverses excentricités et bêtises de l'équipe plus d'une fois tous les trente-six du mois. Ah… si seulement il avait s'agis là de la vérité… Car depuis qu'il était devenu l'ami du brillant mais particulièrement bizarre Ryan Sciuto, il avait vu son quotidien s'assombrir considérablement. Et encore, au début le gamin était le seul, mais rapidement sa sœur était venu à sa rescousse – comme s'il n'était pas capable de faire suffisamment de dégâts à lui tout seul ! – et bientôt avait surgit DiNozzo. Celui que Fornell pouvait facilement qualifié de pire du lot, de champion attitré des casses pieds (pour rester poli). C'est fou comme cet italien pouvait lui sortir par les yeux, quand il s'y mettait…

Et comme de bien entendu, alors que tous les trois commençaient leurs journées à la même heure que lui, ils se levaient plus tôt, juste histoire de signaler leur présence…

**06h25**

**Mail adressé à Tobias Fornell**

Eh oh, eh oh, on se lève pour l'boulot, eh, oh, eh, oh… Stand up mon grand ! T'as Emily, faut tout préparer pour son petit déj, à la petite, on peut pas la laisser mourir de faim en se rendant à l'école le ventre vide !

PS : Je sais que ton ordi est allumé à cause du boulot, et si t'as pas changé tes bonnes vieilles habitudes, il est posé sur le bureau juste à 50cm de toi, donc t'embarrasses pas, je sais que tu l'as reçu, inutile de répondre !

Ton Super Ry, le meilleur des bricoleurs informatiques

…

Fornell grommela quelque chose dans un semi sommeil. Bon sang, il allait le tuer…

…

**06h38**

**Mail adressé à Tobias Fornell**

Re mon grand ! Alors, pas encore debout ? Tu sais que je suis réveillé depuis 2h27 du matin très exactement ?

Super Ry

…

L'agent du FBI empoigna son téléphone portable et tapa à la va-vite un SMS assassin.

…

**06h43**

**De : Ryan Sciuto**

**A : Forni 1**

Comment ça, c'est pas une raison pour t'embêter ? Je te signale quand même au passage qu'avec toute cette histoire de contrebande et de terrorisme, je parierais pas sur ton rapport supposé être fini pour ce matin 6h00 tapante. Me trompe-je ?

…

Fornell se redressa, avisa son bureau, sur lequel trônait le fameux rapport. Inachevé, comme le pensait si justement Ryan. Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Du calme. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça, son patron comprendrait, il le savait, avec la semaine qu'il avait eue. Seulement, c'était dérangeant de se rendre compte qu'un gamin de dix-huit ans en savait suffisamment long sur lui pour prédire de telles choses. Il soupira. A quoi bon essayer de se rendormir ? Dans dix minutes un nouveau message le réveillerait une nouvelle fois. Aucun intérêt.

Il se leva et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner, comme Ryan le lui avait dit. Il est vrai que ce jour-là il avait Emily et devait s'assurer qu'elle ait le temps de manger avant de se rende à l'école. Il contempla la vaisselle de la veille, qu'il n'avait pas faite, la porte du placard de droite, qu'il s'était promis de réparer ces jours-ci, et, en voulant voir le journal du matin, réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas régler son antenne depuis la tempête de la semaine passée, ce qui donnait à l'émission l'impression d'être captée depuis une chaîne dont il n'avait pas l'abonnement. Il soupira. Ces derniers temps les affaires importantes se multipliaient et c'est à peine s'il avait eu le temps de passer chercher Emily hier. Et dire qu'il lui avait promis de l'emmener au restaurant cette semaine ! Il ne savait toujours pas quand il allait en trouver le temps.

Il fouilla les placards à la recherche des céréales préférées de sa fille et réalisa, avec un temps de retard, qu'elle les avait finies la veille et qu'il n'en avait pas rachetées. Il soupira, sortit le pain de mie et pénétra dans le frigo… pour s'apercevoir que la dernière bouteille de lait était aux trois-quarts vide. Il versa ce qui restait dans la casserole en poussant un nouveau soupir et mit en marcha la gazinière. Il était dépassé. Par sa vie professionnelle, sa fille qu'il ne voyait pourtant qu'à mi-temps…

Il partit à la recherche du chocolat en poudre et du café en faisant la sourde oreille à son téléphone qui sonna deux fois pour lui annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Agacé, il les effaça sans même les avoir lu. A cette heure-ci, ce ne pouvait être qu'un Sciuto, et il n'avait de toutes façons aucune envie de discuter.

Il alla réveiller Emily lorsque, fatigué de ses recherches infructueuses, il décida de se passer de café maison ce matin. La petite, encore toute engourdie de sommeil, vint s'asseoir à sa place en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. C'est à peine si elle réalisa qu'à la place des céréales elle avait droit à des tartines beurrées. Evidemment, il n'y avait plus de confiture. Quant au chocolat en poudre, il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé. Et il en comprit la raison en ouvrant la poubelle : le paquet était fini et il l'avait jeté à la poubelle. Il l'avait oublié.

Lorsqu'Emily demanda, après avoir finit de petit déjeuner et de s'habiller, à regarder la télévision, Fornell prétendit que c'était une mauvaise habitude de se planter devant l'écran avant d'aller en classe et lui tendit un livre de coloriage. La fillette obtempéra sans mot dire et s'installa sagement dans le salon. Soupirant, Fornell fila se préparer. En passant dans sa chambre il jeta un œil à son ordinateur. Ryan lui avait laissé deux mails. Il les effaça sans même les ouvrir.

Il déposa Emily à la garderie de son école à 7h50 et fila à toutes vitesses au bureau. Enfin, toutes vitesses… pour ça il aurait fallut que les rues ne soient pas embouteillées. Immobilisé depuis dix minutes, il daigna enfin répondre au dernier SMS de Ryan.

**08h00**

**De : Ryan Sciuto**

**A : Forni 1**

Je suppose que t'es coincé dans les embouteillages ?

**08h02**

**De : Forni 1**

**A : Ryan Sciuto **

Tu supposes bien.

**08h03 **

**De : Ryan Sciuto**

**A : Forni 1**

Cherche pas à prévenir ton patron le tél est coupé, je gère.

**08h04**

**De : Forni 1**

**A : Ryan Sciuto**

Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

**08h06**

**De : Ryan Sciuto**

**A : Forni 1**

Le tél est coupé. En fait, c'est tout le matos qu'est HS pour le moment. Je suis sur place.

**08h07**

**De : Forni 1**

**A : Ryan Sciuto**

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**08h09**

**De : Ryan Sciuto**

**A : Forni 1**

Trop long à expliquer.

**08h10**

**De : Forni 1**

**A : Ryan Sciuto**

Ryan !

**08h12**

**De : Ryan Sciuto**

**A : Forni 1**

Ça va ! J'ai dû régler un petit problème d'ordinateur sur le PC de ton pote Stanley et j'étais là quand y a eut la panne de courant à 08h00. Le courant est revenu mais y a des bugs du tonnerre.

PS : j'ai prévenu ton boss

PS n°2 : contourne le pont, c'est là que ça bouche le plus.

**08h15**

**De : Forni 1**

**A : Ryan Sciuto**

Je sais j'y suis.

°0°0°0°

Il était presque onze heures lorsque Fornell parvint finalement, à grands renforts de soupirs, à achever son rapport. Compte tenu de ses trois-quarts d'heure de retard et du temps qu'avait mis Ryan à quitter son bureau (son ordinateur avait été un des récalcitrants de la panne de courant et avait longtemps refusé de redémarrer correctement), c'était un horaire raisonnable. Il refermait le rapport lorsque son téléphone vibra. Il soupira profondément.

Dans la famille Sciuto on demande la sœur.

Il avisa l'écran.

Bonne pioche.

**10h51**

**De : Abby**

**A : Fornell**

Si on vous le demande, la collection de DVD collectors Star Wars de Tony n'est pas planquée sous l'évier de votre cuisine.

…

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi donc ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser en-dehors de leurs histoires ? Il ne travaillait pas avec eux, les voyait rarement – bon, avec Ryan c'était devenu quotidien, mais c'était un cas à part… Alors pourquoi ?

…

**10h54**

**De : Fornell**

**A : Abby**

D'accord mais arrêtez de me mêler à vos histoires de gosses, merci.

…

Une demi-heure plus tard à peine, son téléphone vibrait à nouveau. Il baissa les yeux de son écran en soupirant. Allait-on le laisser travailler en paix, ou cela relevait-il de l'utopie ?

…

**11h22**

**De : DiNozzo**

**A : Fornell**

Un de mes indics m'a soutenu mordicus que vous étiez en possession de ma superbe collection de DVD Star Wars. Pourriez-vous avoir l'extrême amabilité de me la rendre, s'il vous plaît ?

**11h24**

**De : Fornell**

**A : DiNozzo**

Débrouillez-vous entre vous, ce n'est pas mon affaire.

…

Il lança son téléphone dans le premier tiroir de son bureau et reprit son travail là où il l'avait interrompu. L'appareil vibra trois fois sans qu'il y prête attention… jusqu'à ce que la chanson « I'll believe I can fly ! » ne retentisse d'une voix stridente affreusement synthétique dans le bureau. Le volume était tel que plusieurs de ses agents, pourtant de l'autre côté de la cloison de verre, tournèrent la tête vers lu, les yeux écarquillés. Jurant et grommelant, Fornell ouvrit violement le tiroir pour en sortir le téléphone et décrocha sans même regarder le numéro.

« Quoi ? »

« Forni, tu pourrais répondre quand même ! »

L'agent du FBI ferma les yeux, se forçant au calme. Ce jeune déluré venait de le déranger pour la… la combientième fois de la journée, d'ailleurs ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ? »

« La collection Star Wars de Tony » répondit précipitamment Ryan.

« Et ça ne peut pas attendre ce soir ? » demanda Fornell, à bout de patience.

« Non, surtout pas ! C'est la dernière volonté de Tony : savoir que ses DVD ont réintégrés son étagère ! »

L'homme se figea quelques brèves secondes.

« Ses dernières volontés ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ? »

« Il est en voiture et c'est Gibbs qui conduit. Il a bu plus de dix cafés et ils sont sur une route de campagne du type de celles qui ne sont praticables que par des tracteurs. Il accepte de me léguer ses James Bond s'il ne revient pas, mais je dois accomplir sa dernière volonté, tu comprends ? »

Fornell inspira profondément.

« Je comprends surtout que tu n'avais pas besoin de me déranger pour ça, puisque tu as les clefs de toutes façons ! Et aussi que je suis débordé et que depuis ce matin je suis la cible de vos gamineries à toi, ta sœur et DiNozzo. Alors dites-vous bien que je suis vraiment à bout et que j'aimerais bien que vous me fichiez la paix au moins dix minutes ! Et si tu y tiens, oui, j'aurais une petite pensée pour DiNozzo, mais lâchez moi ! »

Il raccrocha aussi sec.

Ce ton ne lui ressemblait pas, encore moins avec Ryan, mais il était réellement à bout et aurait aimé pouvoir se concentrer plus de dix minutes sans avoir à gérer les enfantillages de ces trois-là. Pourquoi Gibbs ne s'en occupait-il pas ? Savait-il seulement que la moitié de leurs SMS lui était adressée ? Il se força au calme, s'apaisa lentement et se remit au travail.

Son téléphone resta silencieux tout le reste de la journée.

Aussi fut-il surpris de recevoir à 16h passée un coup de téléphone de la directrice de l'école d'Emily qui lui appris que le baby-sitter de sa fille était passé ma chercher. Il affirma à la femme que c'était prévu alors qu'il s'agissait absolument du contraire. Emily était supposée rester à l'étude jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne la chercher. Mais bon, LE baby-sitter, ce ne pouvait pas être grand monde, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Ryan avait sans doute voulu allé récupérer les DVD de DiNozzo et en avait profité pour passé chercher la fillette.

Il poursuivit son travail de paperasse sans s'inquiéter outre mesure, espérant plus ou moins malgré lui que Ryan ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son éclat de voix. Il ne s'énervait jamais après le garçon, mais il devait reconnaître être particulièrement sur les nerfs ces temps-ci.

Il était plus de vingt heures trente lorsqu'il passa la porte de chez lui et comprit à quel point il s'était fourvoyé vis-à-vis de DiNozzo. Emily lui sauta au coup, mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint vraiment son attention : la télé était allumée, et elle marchait correctement. L'image ne tremblait pas, n'était pas brouillée.

« Qui a réparé la télé ? » demanda-t-il à sa fille qui sautillait, surexcitée.

« C'est Tonton Tony ! »

« Ton… qui ? » s'exclama Fornell, les yeux écarquillés.

Depuis quand Emily appelait-elle DiNozzo par son prénom ? Et en y ajoutant un 'tonton', en plus ! Mais bon sang, qu'avait-il encore fait cet italien ?

« Je croyais que Ryan était venu te chercher à l'école ? » questionna encore l'homme, tâchant de comprendre.

« Ben oui ! » s'exclama la fillette, comme s'il avait s'agit d'une évidence et que son père était bien bête de poser une telle question.

Celui-ci ne chercha pas plus loin, épuisé, et se laissa traîner dans la cuisine sans résistance. Néanmoins, arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il s'immobilisa.

Le couvert était mis, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus surprenant. Au centre de la table se trouvait le nécessaire à pierrade, déjà chaud, sur lequel grillait déjà du bacon et ce que Fornell identifia comme du bœuf. Un saladier avait été rempli de chips, il y avait une assiette de haricots verts et une immense bouteille de jus de raisin, la version de deux litres. Fornell ferma les yeux. Le jus de raisin était une signature à elle toute seule.

Depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur d'inviter Ryan à manger un soir, presque trois ans auparavant, en oubliant de refaire son stock d'ice-tea, le garçon avait jeté son dévolu sur le jus de raisin, qu'il utilisait volontiers comme « carburant de substitution », selon ses propres termes. Et comme en plus Emily en était folle, il ne se privait pas pour lui en faire acheter des litres et des litres. Mais il n'y avait que lui pour prendre une bouteille de cette taille.

L'adulte jeta un regard circulaire et constata, de plus en plus surpris, que la vaisselle avait été faite intégralement, le plan de travail nettoyé et l'aspirateur passé, il en était sûr. Il alla ouvrir le frigidaire et le découvrit rempli à ras bord. En le refermant, il ne put manquer le post-it mauve qui avait été collé en haut de la porte. Il l'arracha et déchiffra avec peine ce qui lui paraissait être des hiéroglyphes.

_Désolé pour le bazar occasionné. J'ai récupéré mes DVD. DiNozzo._

La ligne suivante, l'écriture devenait déjà nettement plus lisible.

_C'est la dernière fois qu'on planque les affaires de Tony chez vous, promis. Bonne soirée. Abby._

Et la ligne suivante, il aurait reconnu l'écriture entre mille.

_Merci de me laisser du jus de raisin. Ry._

_PS : café et chocolat en poudre dans le placard. Porte de ce dernier réparée._

_PS n°2 : prends des vacances._

_PS n°3 : avant que tu ne poses la question, c'était l'idée de Tony de modifier la sonnerie de ton tél. Va dans l'icône « personnaliser » pour la changer._

_PS n°4 : maintenant que j'ai balancé Tony, t'es d'accord pour le jus de raisin ?_

Fornell ne put retenir un sourire alors qu'Emily, déjà installée, retournait a tranche de bacon sur la pierre avec application. Finalement, cette soirée serait sans doute meilleure qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Et c'est un fait, elle fut excellente. Un moment, Fornell songea à envoyer un SMS de remerciement à ces trois-là, ou bien de faire plus sobrement passer un message par Gibbs – ce qui lui donnerait l'occasion de lui signaler les occupations de ses agents lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné – mais il y renonça finalement, jugeant préférable de les remercier brièvement la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait. Et il ne se faisait pas de souci là-dessus : cela ne tarderait pas. Cela ne tardait jamais.

Il envoya Emily se coucher vers dix heures, débarrassa, fit la vaisselle et rangea absolument tout. Lorsqu'il alla lui-même se coucher, il jeta un œil à son ordinateur. Rien. Pas le moindre mail. Avec un sourire, il se laissa progressivement aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Vers onze heures et quart, il entendit son portable vibrer sur sa table de chevet.

**23h14**

**De : DiNozzo**

**A : Fornell**

Il n'y avait que les jaquettes ! Où sont passés mes DVD ? Ry et Abby disent qu'ils sont chez vous ! OÙ SONT-ILS ?

…

Bon sang… il allait les tuer…


End file.
